Melinda Clarke
| birth_place = Dana Point, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Mindy Clarke | years_active = | spouse = Ernie Mirich (1997-?) Separated | website = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = }} Melinda Clarke (born April 24, 1969) is an American actress who has primarily worked in television. Clarke is best known for playing Faith Taylor on the daytime drama Days of our Lives, the manipulative and cunning Julie Cooper-Nichol on The O.C. as well as the professional dominatrix Lady Heather on CSI. Biography Personal life Clarke was born 'Melinda Patrice Clarke'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. At Ancestry.com in Dana Point, California, the daughter of Patricia (née Lewis), a ballet dancer, and John Clarke, an actor who was an original cast member of the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives.Mindy Clarke Biography ((?)-) She has a brother, Joshua, and a sister, Heidi, who died in 1994 of a malignant heart tumor. Melinda Clarke Biography - Yahoo! Movies She has a daughter named Catherine Grace. Clarke's height is 5' 7" (1.70 m). Career Clarke appeared on the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives as Faith Brown (where her father John Clarke was a senior cast member), and starred on Soldier of Fortune, Inc. for both of its seasons. She also guest starred on Xena: Warrior Princess as the Amazon chieftain Velasca, Firefly as the brothel madam Nandi, Charmed as the Siren, and has had five appearances on CSI where she played the dominatrix, Lady Heather. She also appeared in the Seinfeld episode "The Muffin Tops", playing Jerry's girlfriend who likes anything hairless. She originally appeared on the FOX drama The O.C. as a guest star, and due to fan response was offered a contract for her role as Julie Cooper-Nichol, a cunning socialite who marries for money. Clarke accepted the role and became an integral part of the show's storylines. As well as starring on The O.C., she has appeared on HBO's hit series Entourage as a fictionalized version of herself, married to Malcolm McDowell's Terrance McQuewick. Clarke also appeared as the Devil's girlfriend in The CW's 2007 series Reaper. She also auditioned for the role of "Number Six" on SCI-FI's smash hit Battlestar Galactica but the role ultimately went to Tricia Helfer.Battlestar Galactica: The Official Companion In 2010, she appeared on the CW show The Vampire Diaries as Kelly Donovan. Clarke has volunteered as an actress with the Young Storytellers Foundation. Other projects included a TV movie, She Drives Me Crazy, produced by former co-star Rowan. She appeared on Chuck as a guest star, another series created by The O.C.'s creator Josh Schwartz. She plays Amanda, a series regular role, on The CW's drama Nikita. Filmography References External links * Category:1969 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:Living people Category:People from Orange County, California bg:Мелинда Кларк cs:Melinda Clarke de:Melinda Clarke es:Mindy Clarke fr:Melinda Clarke it:Melinda Clarke nl:Melinda Clarke pl:Melinda Clarke pt:Melinda Clarke ru:Кларк, Мелинда fi:Melinda Clarke sv:Melinda Clarke